


'Can I kiss you?'

by leakyfountainpen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leakyfountainpen/pseuds/leakyfountainpen
Summary: It was a bright summer day when it happened.





	'Can I kiss you?'

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about 1-2 years after Blood of Olympus, disregarding Trials of Apollo.

It was a bright summer day when it happened.

Sunshine, real actual sunshine, did not get along with Nico. Not one tiny bit. With the brown eyes and dark hair he could have passed as Mediterranean but no, he had to end up with Snow White skin. Shadow travel really should come with a warning label. Sunshine going by the name of Will Solace did however get along very well with Nico. Perhaps too well. In fact, their whole getting-along-well was what started this whole issue in the first place.

It was no secret that Will and Nico spent lots of time together, every waking moment, some said. Just, it was platonic time-spending, wasn't it? Picking flowers for each other and feeding each other strawberries and going for picnics alone in the empty infirmary was completely platonic. The most platonic things two boys who just happened to be very close could do.

Except here they were with a picnic, this time in the fields, with strawberries and flower crowns, although Nico would never admit to have even touched dahlias, let alone had them in his hair, and Will had said one of the least platonic things one person could say to another.

'Can I kiss you?'

Naturally Nico answers in the most eloquent manner possible, with a most definitely not obnoxious sounding, 'Wuh?'

And then, 'Why me? Why your opposite? I'm the son of the god of the Underworld and you're the son of the literal sun.'

'Because we're not our parents. I went through a whole phase when I was obsessed with burial rituals, and you sing Spice Girls in the shower. To me, you're this dorky kid who likes Mythomagic and Doctor Who and dragons and your heart speeds up when I take your pulse, and that's what I like about you. To me, you're not the son of Hades. To me, you're Nico di Angelo, and I really want to kiss you right now, if that's okay with you.'

And with that, Nico slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to Will's. It was hardly fireworks and electricity, but it was theirs and that made it special.

/*-----------/*

They had just won Capture the Flag. Well, Nico had just won Capture the Flag. Perks of dating the person who could allow you to shadow-travel again. He had made his way to Will for his mandatory post-game checkup when the question resurfaced.

'Can I kiss you?'

They had been dating for a month, two weeks, and 5 days, and their relationship was hardly a secret, but hand holding was as far as they had gone. But excitement and adrenaline were very motivating when they wanted to be so Nico wrapped his arms around Will's neck, whispered a quiet 'yes' and pulled him down.

It was more lava than fireworks, more catcalls than in the average Hallmark movie, and never had either of them been more glad that doctors' notes existed and the Hades cabin was so dark.

/*-----------/*

It was a small affair, in small tent in a small clearing with rather large amounts of rain dripping down the small plastic windows.

It was small but it was theirs.

And true to tradition, after the words 'You may now kiss' were spoken, courtesy of Nico's inner hopeless romantic, Will leaned down and whispered the words that had cemented their relationship all those years ago.

'Can I kiss you?'

This time, there were fireworks, although given the fact it was Leo doing them it was mostly fire and not so much work as improvising. Thankfully the tent was fireproof.

And if Nico didn't answer due to being occupied then no one said.

Late that night thought, there was definitely enough affirmation to make up for that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unfinished but I wanted to get it out there, so if you have any suggestions leave them in the comments. My tumblr is [here](underworldystuff.tumblr.com) if you want to drop me a line.


End file.
